This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a duct used for the same, and more specifically to a technology of cooling the air headed by a fixing section which fixes an image on recording paper.
In image forming apparatuses, recording paper on which an image is formed is typically heated by a fixing section to thereby fix the image onto the recording paper. In a process of this fixation, not only the recording paper but also the air therearound is also heated. As a result, a temperature difference arises between the air around the recording paper and members such as a recording paper guide provided above the fixing section, leading to a risk of occurrence of dew condensation in which waterdrops adhere to these members.
In typical image forming apparatuses, for example, a fan for discharging the air heated by a fixing section is provided, thereby making it difficult to cause the aforementioned dew condensation.